


Tam's Gay Adventure

by KissMyArsloid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Writing, But at least I tried, F/F, big gay, i wouldnt recommend reading this but i physically cant stop you if you wanna, love u tam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyArsloid/pseuds/KissMyArsloid
Summary: Tamryn was just your average girl-liking person, when all of a sudden she stumbles across a personification of the nation Belarus! Will the female nation be willing to let the girl into her heart for the sake of the purity of girls love, or be too afraid to get hurt?





	Tam's Gay Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachibana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana/gifts).



> Please don't take this seriously it's a meme i wrote at 4 am for my dear friend

      One day, Tam was hanging out in the park. She was super sweaty and shit from walking around all day, and was taking a break under a conveniently placed sakura tree. Suddenly, she sees a sad looking girl with long platinum blonde hair and way too many layers of clothing on for this weather. The girl appears to be holding a picnic basket, and might’ve been there for a while, but idk tam ain’t paying too much attention. Anyway! The girl was really really really really pretty and Tam ended up catching The Big Gay™. Our protag was sweating bullets- both from how hot it is and how hot this other lady is- when she realized that the girl seemed to have begun crying at some point. She BIG “:0!!!!” and her gay instincts kicked in, wanting all women to be happy if possible. With newfound resolve, Tumrun got up and walked over to the woman, forming a sentence in her head.  
      She lightly tapped her shoulder all shoujo manga style, and the woman whipped her head around towards the touch, tears falling out in a bright glittering anime stream. “What is the matter, my fellow lady?” Woman Respecter™ Tam-Tam asked, expressing her very obvious concern. The girl, who seemed kind of confused but still touched by the act of kindness, responded with a very heartfelt and expressive, “...Who the hell are you?” Tim, who had not expected herself to get this far, got extra nervous and did the thing where you scratch the back of your neck. “U-um… I’m Gay- I-I mean, I’m Tamryn. I noticed that you looked pretty… I-I mean, pretty upset! I wanted to see if there was anything i could do to help you feel better.” She stated, her neck starting to feel pretty raw from how long she was doing this motion. Hey, at least it’s protag-like to do! Back to the story.  
      The mysterious woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “So you are saying you do not know who i am? You are not just doing this for your own benefit?” She said, accent starting to shine through now that she was less choked up. Was this woman a foreigner? “Well, I don’t know you but i’d love to get to know ya-” SHSL Girl-Admirer suddenly shut her mouth, feeling as if she’d overstepped her boundaries. The mysterious foreign woman- who still hadn’t introduced herself (that’s kind of rude but w/e) eyed her suspiciously.  
      “Well, if that’s what you really intend, why should I even trust you in the first place?” the tall glass of water that could quench any thirst questioned, continuing the apparent quiz that our faithful protagonist was going to have to get through just to find out how to comfort the lady. “Well um… you see.. The thing about that is- !!!” Tam gasped as she miraculously lost her footing, and fell right on top of the other woman!  
      “OOF!” Tamryn grunted, having quite the actually nice landing. Her concern for the other girl quickly caught up to her, though. “Sorry about th- ow, why are you hitting me?” Tamryn noticed that the other girl seemed to be struggling, and wait, was it just her imagination, or did she hear muffled talking? Shock wearing off, she realized that the beautiful woman was being suffocated by her massive anime tits! (imsosorry) “Uwwwaaaaaaaaaaa~!! G-gomenasai!!,” Tamryn yodeled, panicking and hopping off the girl. “I didn’t mean to do that!! A-are you alright??” she yodeled again, holding out a hand to the now very flustered girl, who seemed to be catching her breath.  
      “I… am alright. Thank you for your concern, again.” She said in a tone of voice that was kind of hard to place, before accepting the hand that was offered to her with her own delicate human paw. Tamryn, taking note of how soft the woman’s hand was, took this as an opportunity to ask for her name again, since the conversation had been quite forcefully derailed. “Hey, what’s your name? You never told me. I have no clue what to call you, ma’am.” The gorgeous, mysterious, stoic, and seemingly strong woman’s face scrunched up at the addition of “ma’am”. Her lips parted, letting words flow out- wait shit she’s talking. “-t’s the right thing to do, i’ll tell you. I am Natalya Arlovskaya.” WOW that name is so pretty! ...and kind of hard to pronounce but still pretty! Is there anything about her that isn’t pretty? Even her sneers look pretty. Tam mentally made a :weart: face, before catching herself. “Nice to meet you Natalya! Glad to make your acquaintance. :)”

* * *

  
Eventually, Natalya was convinced into sharing her picnic with the girl (since the person she originally was going to share it with didnt show up) and they got to know each other pretty well! They bid each other adieu, and were glad with how things went. Each one hoped that they would meet again, but were too shy to exchange phone numbers. Such hopeless gays! Find out what happens in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai GT Super

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending was rushed ill write that out in the next chapter but i just wanna get this dang chapter out oops


End file.
